Vestido Delicado
by Daniela Alex
Summary: Ele ia-se casar. E eu apenas pode sofrer em silêncio com isso. ReitaxRuki , the gazette


**Pois bem... a muito tempo que eu nao apareçia ne? Mas nao morri.  
Mais um dramazinho... espero que gostem**

**Eu nao vou dizer as cenas do custume, que os The gazette nao me pertencem, e blabla bla. todos sabem disso ;p**

**Bem boa leitura**

* * *

**Vestido Delicado**

O dia parecia que estava comigo. Chovia a potes na rua. Eu estava sentado a ver as milhares gotas a caírem do lado fora da janela. Estava triste, e de certo não era pelo tempo. Era o simples facto que a pessoa que eu mais amava ia-se casar daqui a algumas horas. De repente sinto-me sendo abraçado agarrado pela cintura e algo a encostar-se a um dos meus ombros. Não precisei de olhar para saber que era ele, o homem que eu amava, o noivo do dia. Aquele cheiro inconfundível dava a possibilidade de eu o reconhecer. Ele fazia muitas vezes isso, mesmo depois de ter começado a namorar aquela estúpida, oferecida, parava…ok não interessa agora. Antes de começar a namorar Ayame. Mas ele nem imaginava como aquele toque quase diário, me deixava triste. Era a simples tristeza de eu não o poder ter para mim como queria. Algo mais que amigos.

- Hei chibi! Que se passa? Pareces triste. – Disse-me ele olhando também para as gotas. Ele já me conhecia tão bem que nem precisava de palavras, que ele sabia o que se passava, só falhou na parte de eu o amar a mais de cinco anos.

- Nada. – Respondo seco. Ele não pareceu ficar muito convencido com a minha resposta. 

- Esta a chover. Parece que hoje não é um dia feliz. – Disse pensativo.

- Que parvoíce. Vais-te casar, devia de ser um dia muito feliz. – Disse sendo estúpido por não o proibir de casar, e confessar o meu amor por ele. 

- Eu sei. – Disse afastando-se de mim. Não me parecia muito convencido do que dizia, mas eu também não quis questionar. Nesse momento ouço a campainha da casa, e Reita vai abri-la deixando-me novamente com as minhas amigas gotas. Nem dêem importância a quem poderia ser, nem aos berros que eram ouvidos na sala. Até poderiam estar assalta a casa, eu não de importância, a minha mente já tinha sido absorvida novamente pelas gotinhas de chuva. Sentia-me tão bem que não queria sair dali, mas algo teve de me proibir disso. De certo que não era o meu dia. Uma almofada bate-me com tanta força fazendo com que eu caísse.

- Bruto. Podes tê-lo aleijado. – Oiço a voz do líder da banda. Não precisei de saber quem me tinha atirado aquele objecto pouco identificado. Pela força e estupidez só podia ter vindo do Aoi. Levantei-me furioso e atiro-me ao pescoço do guitarrista. Parecia que a queda me tive-se levado também o meu mau estar, porque passou-me no momento. A minha raiva pelo Aoi era enorme. Eu queria estrangula-lo até a ultima película de ar nos seus pulmões. Mas como o dia não estava comigo sinto-me a ser agarrado pela cintura. Aquelas mãos de novo. Deixavam-me sem força, assim facilmente me conseguiam afastar-me do mais alto.

-Hei chibi, calma-te. Hoje é dia de casamento, não de um funeral. – Repreende-me Uruha na brincadeira. Eu sei que ele não fez por mal, mas as palavras dele me deixaram novamente mal. Fico mole naqueles braços, quase que caindo para o chão sem forças, mas eles podiam muito bem comigo.

- Ruki? Estas bem? – Pergunta-me o dono dos braços. 

- Sim acho que foi só uma quebra de tenção. – Respondo. 

- Vez o que fazes? Aleijaste-o. – Ralha Kai com o guitarrista moreno. Eu não ligo muito, porque sou carregado até a cama de Reita, onde me deitam. 

- Descansa um pouco. A cerimonia é só daqui a duas horas. Mas mesmo se não te sentires bem até lá, eu não me chateio de tu ficares aqui deitado. – Reita disse ofendendo-me.

- Eu estou bem. E vou ao teu casamento. Sou o teu melhor amigo. – Zango-me com o que ele disse, mas não foi por querer, eu sou apenas estúpido e insensível. Reita sorri-me e passa-me a sua forte mão pelo meu rosto.

- Eu sei… - Ele disse mais algo mas não percebi, queria-lhe perguntar, mas os meus ricos amigos de banda invadiram a cama e sentaram-se todos de cima. 

- Desculpa Ruki. – Pede-me Aoi. Reparo no olhar de mau que Kai tinha sobre ele, o que não deixou com que eu me ri-se.

- Tudo bem. – Aoi fica feliz por eu ter aceitado, assim não teria o líder atrás dele o dia todo. Eles começaram a falar das coisas mais disparatadas, era normal deles. Mas eu já me tinha perdido de novo. As gotas eram tão chamativas. Eram as minhas amigas naquele dia. Estava entretido a olhar para elas quando vejo um relâmpago a rasgar os céus e a esconder as minhas amigas. Assusto-me e agarro-me a primeira coisa que me aparece. Era bom que eu tivesse olhado antes de fazer o acto, mas de facto não fiz isso. Quando reparei, estava agarrado a uma das pernas do Reita, a minha cara estava quase colada ao seu baixo-ventre. Fiquei sem reacção durante algum tempo, mas rapidamente largo e agarro-me ao pescoço do Uruha. Ai estava longe do que quer que fosse de instrumentos sexuais. Todos a minha volta, riram mas eu não achei piada nenhuma. 

- Ruki, vamos acabar de nos arranjar. Temos de ir para a igreja. – Disse-me Uruha, entre risos. Eu fiquei a nora, como já era horas de ir? Olhei para o relógio, e eles tinham razão. Devo ter-me perdido com os jogos da chuva. Todos se levantaram e começaram a vestir-se formalmente. Eu tive que imitar os seus passos, mesmo não querendo. Só queria que o tempo parasse. Só queria que isto fosse um pesadelo e eu não estivesse a beira de perder para sempre o meu amor, a minha vida. Sinto-me egoísta por pensar assim, porque não o posso deixar ser feliz? A felicidade dele devia de vir primeiro. Mas é isso que esta acontecer, eu nunca dei o braço a torcer por ele, nem uma pista dei. E se dei foi sem querer. 

Perdi-me de novo nos meus pensamentos, fiz tudo inconsciente. Só dei por mim já estava em frente do altar olhar para a grande cruz de madeira na parede. Sentia os meus olhos a molharem-se assim como o dia lá fora, mas nada deles caio. O que me fez agradecer muito a deus por isso. 

O meu braço é puxado novamente pelas mãos que eu tanto sonhei a vagarem pelo meu corpo. 

- Taka, muito obrigado por tudo. – Disse-me Reita enquanto me abraça. Não queria corresponder, mas não tenho forças para mandar no meu coração, e muito menos no meu corpo. Correspondo numa intensidade nunca antes dada. Era a nossa despedida, era isso que significava aquele gesto. As pessoas vão entrando dentro da igreja, e Reita solta-me. Eu sento-me ao lado do resto da banda dos solteiros. Sim solteiros porque duvido que algum deles case, são todos uma camada de estúpido. Ai como adoro pensar mal deles, assim não penso em coisas tristes. Mas agora ficamos só nós os quatro, a força de equipa fica reduzida a quatro, nunca iremos nos separar, mas o Reita terá a sua Ayame para dar todo o carinho que precisar. Nunca mais vai precisar do nosso. 

O ruído habitual dos casamentos chega-me aos ouvidos. Nunca antes me soou tão péssimo como hoje. Não era do músico que o tocava, era mesmo da situação em que me encontrava. Estava como as gotas, apenas vagando por local incerto. Nem dou ao trabalho de olhar para a mulher que entrava. Todos olhavam, por isso não seria o 

olhar de ódio dirigido por mim que faria diferença. O meu olhar gostava antes de coisas doces, como o noivo, não de coisas amargas, como a noiva. Reita tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto, sem nenhuma imperfeição. Faz qualquer um derreter-se por ele.

O casamento começa e eu observo novamente apenas as gotas que caiam sobre a janela pintada no alto da igreja. Fiquei assim durante a cerimónia quase toda. E podia ficar o resto, mas a troca de saliva acordou-me. Quem me dera ser eu a fazer esse contacto com os lábios. Aquela troca de saliva, de pele. Aquele contacto de amor. Aquela promessa, o juramento de amor eterno. 

Os noivos felizes saem da igreja, e são apanhados pelas gotas e pela chuva de arroz e de pétalas de rosa. Não percebo porque desperdiçam o arroz, não seria melhor cozinha-lo e depois manda-lo em cima da noiva? Agora cru, e ainda por cima também acima do noivo. 

- Que casamento lindo. – Diz uma voz chorona ao meu lado. Uruha não deve ter visto bem, aquilo teve tudo menos de lindo. Nojento, repugnante, infeliz, … se fosse algo dessas palavras que tivessem saído pela boca dele, teria de ter concordado. Mas com aquela não. 

- Sim foi. – Tive de fingir, não poderia por o meu disfarce de anos fora de jogo nesta altura. Fomos todos para o restaurante, onde almoçamos e conversamos. Longe dos noivos, eles apareceram lá uma vez para nos cumprimentar, e eu nem força tive para sorrir nem para dar os parabéns. A avestruz da noiva, sim avestruz porque o vestido parecia penas de nojentas como esses bichos de pescoço comprido, não pareceu muito feliz por eu estar assim, mas Reita defendeu-me. A mentira de eu não estar bem. Não colou nela, mas era verdade, não estava bem, não pelas razoes que todos pensavam, eram apenas os meus sentimentos fúteis e inúteis a sofrerem sozinhos. 

No intervalo do casamento perdi o casal maravilha e os solteiros permanentes de vista. Fiquei sozinho, umas três horas dentro do meu carro a ouvir os nossos CDS todos. Aí as gotas dos meus olhos caíram, assim como as minhas amigas ainda faziam na parte de fora do carro. Estava tão bem sozinho com as minhas lembranças, com as minhas memorias, mas como o dia não era o meu, alguém teve de me entrar pelo carro a dentro enchendo-o de agua, no lado do pendura.

- Kai, molhaste-me o carro. – Reclamo ao ver o líder a entrar. 

- As gotas da rua, são as gotas que os teus olhos querem derramar. – Disse-me, sem ligar ao que eu dizia. Eu fiquei confuso a olhar para ele. Kai olhava para as gotas como eu fazia até ele ter entrado.

- O que raio queres dizer com isso? – Era uma frase que me tinha mexido, o meu coração parecia que tinha parado. Ele quando queria conseguia meter medo com as suas frases.

- Não sou cego como muitos. Os outros três nunca repararam em nada, mas eu sim. – Respondeu-me. Eu já tinha uma ideia do que se tratava, mas continuava sem acreditar no que os meus ouvidos captavam.

- O que queres dizer?

- Tu amas o Reita. – Eu paralisei, mesmo tendo um pressentimento de ser esse o assunto, nunca pensei que alguém soube-se, e muito menos me viesse confrontar com isso no dia do casamento dele. – Não te assustes. Eu já sei isso a muito tempo. Escondeste bem, mas não me escapou, e hoje deste-me a certeza disso. Porque nunca falaste com ele? – Queria responder, mas não sabia bem o porque de nunca o ter feito. Medo, cobardia, preconceito… tudo junto se calhar. Ou então também podemos por em causa que tenha sido por estupidez natural. 

- Não te sei responder. – Respondo por fim. Preciso de me abrir com alguém, e o Kai de certo que é a melhor pessoa neste momento.

- Não devias ter medo. Ele não te rejeitaria.

- Não sei. Ele gosta de mulheres, por isso casou-se com a Ayame. – Respondi a olhar para as gotas novamente.

- Ele nunca vai ser feliz com ela… - Ele falava, mas eu perdi a vontade de falar do assunto, só me deixava mais triste, e o dia teria de ser feliz.

- Não interessa mais. Acabou, e eu não quero tocar no assunto. E por favor não contes isto a ninguém. – Peço enquanto desligo a música e saio do carro para perto das gotas. Kai segue os meus passos até ao salão onde daria a festa final. 

Todos já lá se encontravam felizes a dançar, a comer e a beber perto dos noivos. Reita estava feliz via-se isso pelo sorriso permanente no seu rosto. Eu não registo a sorrir pelo sorriso dele.

- Um sorriso falso. – Oiço a voz de Kai mas quando o procuro não o vejo. Fiquei novamente sozinho no meio de uma multidão sem fim. O meu olhar fixa-se de novo na chuva, estava tão fixado nela que nem sido os de novo na minha cintura.

- Então chibi, anima-te. – Disse-me Reita serio. Eu, só consigo me soltar dos braços dele. Olho-o bem nos olhos e não consigo conter as minhas lágrimas a caírem pelo meu rosto. Não sei o que me deu na altura, só sei que era o k o meu coração queria, ele queria que o meu amor percebe-se que eu o amava. Era vergonhoso estar a chorar no casamento no meu melhor amigo, muito mais vergonhoso era ser mesmo a frente dele. Tive de sair de lá, fugir para um lugar incerto como a chuva fazia. Corri por entre a chuva até ao meio do jardim que estava nas traseiras do restaurante. Estava meio protegido por uma grande folhagem verde de uma das árvores. Sem forças nas minhas pernas, sento-me no chão a chorar como as nuvens vinham a fazer desde de manha. Do nada ouço passos a baterem fortemente no solo molhado do jardim. Queria-me levantar, queria fugir dali, porque sabia que era o dono dos passos. Mas de novo o meu coração e o meu corpo não responderam ao que queria, e deixaram-me ali parado. Os passos no fim acabam, e alguém se abaixa ao meu lado e me abraça como se eu fosse uma criança. 

- Taka, não chores, diz-me o que se passa contigo. – Pedia Reita também com uma voz de sofrimento. Em toda a minha vida nunca tinha ouvido nada assim vindo da parte dele. As suas mãos passeavam pelo meu cabelo húmido. 

- Eu não aguento mais Akira. Eu preciso de te confessar uma coisa. – Finalmente ganhei coragem, era agora ou nunca, e eu preferia o agora. Eu queria que ele soube-se toda a verdade, e era isso que eu ia fazer. Sem esperar por mais nada, solto-me ligeiramente dos seus braços, mas não por completo, só a passagem para me virar e ficar de frente para ele. Olho-o nos olhos e ele chorava comigo. Sem esperar mais beijo-o com todo o amor que eu tinha. Ele nota-se que ficou em choque com o meu acto, já esperava. Ia-me para separar quando os braços dele me apertam mais contra si e ele começa a corresponder-me ao beijo. Um beijo cheio de paixão e amor. Sem preconceitos, nem nojo. Tudo o que sonhava, estava acontecer. As nossas línguas pareciam que já conheciam a boca um do outro. Mas tudo o que é bom acaba, e o ar em nossos pulmões acabaram, fazendo com que tivéssemos de nos separar.

- Desculpa Akira. Eu não devia. Estas casado a umas horas… - Tentei me desculpar, mas sinto novamente os seus lábios novamente nos meus. Não podia acreditar nisso. Ele estava-me a beijar, a mim. Ficamos naquele contacto durante algum tempo. Os nossos lábios completavam-se assim como o meu corpo se encaixava no dele. Não era como a mulher dele que nem com mil anos e encaixaria como o meu. Nem me importava de ele se ter casado a umas horas. E pelos vistos ele também não. 

Tínhamos esquecido tudo. Tínhamos esquecido o casamento, a mulher dele, a chuva sobre nós, … tudo nada mais importava em ser os beijos que trocávamos. As nossas mãos percorriam o corpo um do outro enquanto nos beijávamos. Mal nos separávamos, já nos estávamos a beijar de novo. Esse espaço de tempo servia apenas para retornar o ar aos nossos pulmões. Os beijos tinham uma intensidade única, era o contacto que eu tinha sonhado todos os dias a cinco anos, mas era ainda melhor do que eu pensava. 

Um trovão é ouvido no ar, e eu assusto-me. Solto os lábios de Reita e agarro-me a ele. Ele abraçou-se e confortou-me naqueles braços. Sentia-me seguro ali. O medo vai passando e afasto-me dele, e encaro os olhos dele. 

- Não devias ter … - Eu queria falar mas ele coloca um dedo nos meus lábios dando sinal para eu não falar.

- Eu amo-te Takanori. Amo-te muito. – Disse-me. Eu paralisei. Nunca esperava que ele disse-se algo como aquilo. Mas sentia-me feliz, sentia-me a pessoa mais feliz a face da terra. Abraço-me a ele como se tivesse medo que ele fosse embora e deixa-se-me sozinho. 

- E agora? – A realidade tinha de me vir a cabeça. Nesse momento tinha-me apercebido que ele já era um homem casado, e eu apenas o melhor amigo. – Eu amo-te muito Akira. A uns cinco anos até… - disse sem me soltar daqueles braços que tanto amo.

- Porque nunca disseste-me nada? Podias ter facilitado a situação em que estamos agora. 

- Tu também não fizeste nada. – Reclamo. Era a verdade, nós não tínhamos futuro juntos. A vida tinha sido injusta connosco. As lágrimas escapam-me dos olhos e misturam-se com as gotas de chuva que me caiam pelo rosto.

- Chibi, não chores. – Pede-me Reita enquanto tenta me secar o rosto.

- O que fazemos? Eu quero ficar contigo. – Disse completamente em pânico. – Eu amo-te tanto que chega a dor. Dou-me estes anos todos por não te poder dizer.

- Eu também te amo muito. Também sofri por não te dizer. Mas foi estúpido por não conseguir ver isso a tempo. Mas eu não me posso divorciar já. Acabei-me de casar, e ainda por cima a Ayame esta com uma depressão, e tenho medo do que possa acontecer. Ela a cima de tudo é minha amiga. 

- Eu percebo-te. Mas e nós?

- Espera uns meses. A depressão está quase estabilizada, e quando estiver, eu peço o divórcio. E viverei o resto dos meus dias ao teu lado meu amor. – Eu sabia que não ia ser fácil, mas preferia esperar uns meses a nunca o ter para mim. 

- Então serei a outra? – Disse na brincadeira. Não sabia onde conseguia tinha ido buscar o meu lado animado naquela altura. Mas de facto ele estava lá. E de facto o pior dia da minha vida tinha se tornado no melhor. 

- Não. – Eu estranhei a resposta. Eu pensaria que seriamos amantes, mas ele devia de não querer trair a mulher. A minha felicidade parecia ter caído. Eu afasto-me dele assustado, mas não conseguia fugir aos braços fortes dele. – És o outro. – Disse-me ele na brincadeira. Eu assustei-me quando ele disse o não, mas adorei saber que íamos ter algo. Não me importaria de ser o outro, só queria ser feliz com ele. 

Era assim que a minha nova vida ia começar. O corpo que eu amava ia ser partilhado por uma mulher, mas eu não podia reclamar, seriam uns meses até ele ser só meu para sempre. E como o velho ditado diz: "_quem espera, sempre alcança_"

_**Fim**_

* * *

**_Bem então o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado... _**

**_Quero Reviews ok? ;p_**

****

**_Bjx  
Até aproxima_**


End file.
